The invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for simultaneously supporting audio communications and data communications utilizing a single multi-channel communications link, and more particularly to dynamically allocating bandwidth between an audio device and a data device connected to the same digital communications line having a signaling channel and at least two user data channels.